At present, some of the display equipments such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) adopt a light guide plate with modularized structure, which combines a plurality of light guide modules into a light guide plate with the method of splicing, overlapping, etc. It has the advantages that the light can be controlled, assembled and commonly used with the module as the unit.
Please take FIG. 1 as a reference. FIG. 1 is the structural schematic diagram of the backlight module with the modularized light guide plate. Such backlight module includes a back board 40, an optical film 50, a light guide plate arranged between the back board 40 and the optical film 50 and spliced by a plurality of light guide modules, a light source 30, and an aluminum extrusion 20 fixed on the back board 40. The light source 30 is arranged on the aluminum extrusion 20. The light incidence surface of the light guide module 10 faces against the light emission surface of the light source 30. The upper part of the optical film 50 is provided with a display panel 70, which is fixed by a front frame 80 and a rubber frame 90. The light guide plate includes a light guide module 10 and a light guide module 60 arranged in the left and in the right. Both the light guide module 10 and the light guide module 60 refer to a wedge-shaped side-light type structure. The light source of the light guide module 60 is located at the middle of the backlight module, and the light source of the light guide module 10 is located on the side of the backlight module. Each light guide module is fixed with the fitting of the back board by the two side end surfaces (not shown in the figure, located on the two sides vertical to the direction of the paper surface of said light guide module section shown in FIG. 1, respectively).
As for the light guide module 60 shown in circle A of FIG. 1, since it is fixed on the back board 40 of the backlight module only by two side end surfaces and the middle part of the light guide module 60 is hung in the air, therefore the light guide module 60 is easy to be deformed in the Z-axis direction when the length (vertical to the direction of the paper surface) of the light guide module 60 is larger. Especially during the process of impact test, when the display surface of the backlight module of the liquid crystal display faces downward, said light guide module 60 is likely to impact the optical film 50 and the display panel 70 to cause the slices of the display panel 70 broken since the middle part of the light guide module 60 is not effectively fixed in the Z-axis direction.